1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a television standard conversion arrangement, the arrangement having an input terminal for receiving pictures of a first standard, an output terminal for supplying pictures of a second standard, at least one motion-compensated interpolation member provided between the input and the output terminal and a motion-estimating member for applying motion indications to said interpolation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements of this type are well known and are described in, for example, European Patent Applicantion No. EP-A 0187641.
In order to effect the conversion of the standards, a number of difficulties are encountered. In the first place, the picture rate as well as the number of lines may be different; furthermore, interlaced or non-interlaced pictures may be involved.
In the European Patent Application mentioned above, the interpolation is only effected on non-interlaced pictures which renders it necessary, when the first standard relates to interlaced pictures, to provide a conversion in order to obtain sequential pictures, that is to say non-interlaced pictures. This conversion is effected by taking only the presence of overall motion into account.
Consequently, the prior-art arrangement may supply pictures of the second standard which do not always have an adequate quality.